


Bubbles (drabble)

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bubble Bath, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot Tub, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Inspiration strikes in the hot tub





	Bubbles (drabble)

“This is the most romantic weekend we’ve had in a long time.” I sighed and settled against Chris’s broad chest. He wasn’t as defined and jacked as he was when he played Captain America, but my man was no slouch in the muscle department.  
His thick arms encircled me, locking his hands together and resting them on my thigh. I laid my head back on his shoulder. He sighed then kissed my cheek. We stared out over the gorgeous mountain view and the sunset. Lisa had the kids and Dodger which left us to ourselves for this rare weekend.  
“We should do this more often.”  
“The only thing that would make this more perfect is if we were naked and there were more bubbles.”  
“I don’t see where the problem is.” His fingers skimmed up my belly, trailing the warm water of the hot tub up my chest to my neck. I shivered, my skin flaring with goosebumps and my nipples pulling hard. He smirked against my shoulder and trailed more water up then untied my bikini top at the back of my neck and at my spine.  
I turned to him and captured his lips. He blindly tossed the soaked strip of fabric. He kissed me back, his arms slowly slipping around me then gliding down to pull me flush against him. “You stay here and I’ll take care of the bubbles." I kissed him and pulled away as he tried to make more of it.  
I felt his eyes on me as I climbed out of the tub, grabbing the champagne glasses as I went. I hummed to myself as I slipped the bottoms off and refilled the glasses of bubbly. I plucked one of my bubble bars from my luggage and sauntered back out. His shorts were in a wet pile on the wooden deck.  
“Here we are.” I set the glasses where they had been then slipped into the tub. I turned the jets up a bit. “More bubbles.” Then I crumbled the whole bar into the tub. “And more bubbles.”  
Chris laughed as the water began to foam. “Oh baby, what did you do?” I settled against him as the bubbles grew rapidly.  
“I may have made a mistake.”  
“May?!” He practically cackled at the bubbles overtook the tub and us. Foamy mounds of bubbles grew higher than our heads. Chris helped me to stand but the bottom had grown slick and we both fell with a splash. We surfaced and I couldn’t help but laugh at the state of us. He glared at my playfully. “You know we’re gonna get stuck paying for the damages right?”  
I bit my lip and nodded. “Don’t tell the kids?”  
“Oh I’m definitely telling the kids.”  
“Chris!” He laughed and reached for the champagne. I couldn’t resist a selfie of the two of us covered in bubbles, drinking champagne.


End file.
